


sharp and sweet

by flamingo_sex



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Vampires, Very small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingo_sex/pseuds/flamingo_sex
Summary: I think I bit off a little bit more than I could chew with this one, if you will pardon the pun. Dadvans, I wanted to do something with the oh so perfect prompt you gave about Geno spending a long flight in Sid's coffin with him, complete with biting, and I wanted to do so much more with this art to embody that! But I just ran out of time ;___; I hope you don't mind the roughness of this too much. Please feel free to imagine Sid and Geno all snugged up together in Sid's coffin.





	sharp and sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/gifts).



> I think I bit off a little bit more than I could chew with this one, if you will pardon the pun. Dadvans, I wanted to do something with the oh so perfect prompt you gave about Geno spending a long flight in Sid's coffin with him, complete with biting, and I wanted to do so much more with this art to embody that! But I just ran out of time ;___; I hope you don't mind the roughness of this too much. Please feel free to imagine Sid and Geno all snugged up together in Sid's coffin.


End file.
